Heretic Vampire
This species was created by Superjokertv The Primordial Vampire, also known as the Old One and the First Vampire, is ancient, primordial being and the true progenitor of the vampire race. A number of characteristics differentiate the Primordial from the vampire bloodline that they begun, but the fundamental difference is that the Primordial became a vampire or werewolf through a spell, not by ingesting the blood of another immortal, and unlike normal vampires and werewolves, the Primordial is indestructible and cannot be killed by anything aside from the Elder Stake. The being that have been called Primordial is: Kronos. The Primordial has also been known as legends in the supernatural world, especially amongst witches and vampires. Powers and Abilities |-|Powers and Abilities= *'Super Strength' - Primordial vampires are much stronger than Immortals, non-Original vampires, werewolves, non-Original hybrids, and humans. They even possess enough strength to overpower Original Vampires and the Original Hybrid, and possibly fight the Enhanced Original on equal ground. It is unknown if they grow stronger with age. *'Super Speed' - Primordial vampires are much faster than Immortals, non-Original vampires, werewolves, non-Original hybrids and humans. They are also slightly faster than regular Original vampires, Original hybrids and possibly Enhanced Originals. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. It is unknown if they grow faster with time. *'Super Senses' - Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell. Primordials have even greater senses. *'Super Agility' - Primordial vampires possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing Factor' - Primordial vampires injuries heal faster than other vampires, werewolves, and humans. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. *'Invulnerability' - Primordial vampires can take far more trauma than other vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Mind Compulsion' - Primordial vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and erase humans and other supernatural being's memories, even without eye contact, and even to extremely powerful witches such as Qetsiyah, even while they are on vervain. They are even able to control entire crowds and from a distance with relative ease. *'Dream Manipulation' - Primordial vampires can control dreams and subconscious. Primordial vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. *'Emotional Control' - Primordial vampires can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Immortality' - Primordial vampires are immune to all illnesses, toxins, poisons and diseases. Unlike all other known immortals, including vampires and the Original Vampires, Primordials are truly and unconditionally immortal and can't be killed by any weapon, expect the Elder Stake. *'Advanced Immunity' - Primordial vampires are immune to all known weaknesses of vampires. They are also immune to wood, sunlight, fire, vervain, werewolf bite and are able to walk freely in a home without being invited first. It is unknown if decapitation or heart extraction would have any affect on them, though unlikely as their body are indestructible. *'Fangs' - Like all vampires, Primordial vampires can extend a pair fangs from there canine teeth which they use to feed. Their fangs will occasionally come out and extend when they feed, are aroused by the scent of blood, or feeling intensely threatened or angered. *'Sire Bond' - Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. *'Telepathy' - Primordial vampires have the ability to read the thoughts and memories of another person. Primordial vampires can mentally communicate with others from a distance sending distress calls and mental images. They can also share their memories with others. This is known as tactile telepathy. *'Illusions' - As seen with Lexi, vampires have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things. *'Blood Cure' - Primordial vampire's blood is the cure for a werewolf, hybrid or primordial vampire bite. *'Primordial Vampire Bite' - Primordial vampire's venom will temporarily weaken and paralyze an Original vampire and Original hybrid, and kill a non-original vampire within minutes. |-|Unique to Kronos (Hybrid)= *'Shapeshifting' - Kronos can transform into a werewolf at will. *'Transformation Control' - Kronos can control his werewolf transformations to partially or fully become a werewolf. He does not need to transform under a full moon and can transform at any time he wants. As a hybrid Kronos can transform partially displaying his werewolf eyes, teeth and claws. In werewolf form Kronos has more control over his actions than normal werewolves. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Kronos can use his werewolf traits to further enhance his "Primordial" vampiric powers and abilities becoming stronger, faster and more powerful than the other vampires. Due to his werewolf heritage, Kronos's strength and speed are at their peak during a full moon/werewolf form. *'Werewolf Bite' - His venom will temporarily weaken an Original vampire and kill a non-original vampire. As the Primordial Hybrid, Kronos' venom take effect quicker than a normal werewolf venom and a non-original hybrid venom. *'Procreation' - Kronos has the ability to procreate like a werewolf. *'Immunity to Silver and Wolfsbane- While hybrid can be hurt by silver physically, they appear to immediately heal from the wounds caused by it. Magic bonded to silver cannot affect hybrids due to their werewolf heritage. He is also immune to the effects of wolfsbane. Weaknesses Despite being truly immortal and being incredibly powerful in their own right, Primordial vampires have some weaknesses: *'Elder Stake' - Is the only weapon on earth that can permanently kill them, It comes from an animal bone that existed during the time of the genesis of the Primordial vampires. *'Desiccation' - Primordials who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Magic' - Primordial vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. Qetsiyah was able to bury and immobilize Kronos in a tomb. In addition, the Hunter's Curse can affect an them although the effect will only be temporary. *'Doppelgängers' - Primordial vampire's biggest weaknesses. As Dopplegangers were created to balance their existence within nature, they can be used to invoke linking spells that bind them to other dopplegangers, both previous and next. And that includes the Primordial from which nature modeled the Dopplegangers after. If a powerful Witch is able to link them with their respective Doppleganger, it will take away their mental abilities, strength and speed, leaving them practically powerless. *'Broken Neck''' - Breaking a Primordial vampire's neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious for several minutes. *''' Last Living Doppelgangers' Blood''' - If the doppelgangers' blood is used in the Magic Purification Spell, all of their abilities will be stripped from them little by little and then they will be brought back to the last stage of their mortal life; Death. They will then relive the way they died when they went into transition to the point where they die again. However, it is debatable if the spell would do any true harm to Primordial vampires as it was mentioned by Kronos he never died to achieve his immortality. *'The Devil's Star' - The devil's star can cause a 1000 cuts onto another's body. *'Animal Blood' - As revealed in season 1, animal blood weakens a vampire's strength. *'Physical Trauma' - Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause them pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). Former Weaknesess *'The Cure' - If a Primordial vampire or werewolf takes the cure, they will become human and mortal again. If they were a witch, then they would return to being a witch, and a hybrid would return to being a werewolf. However the cure is gone as both Silas and Amara are dead. *'Gilbert Device' - Whether it would work on them or not is unknown because it no longer works. Members *'Kronos' - Kronos was a young and an extremely powerful warlock, and is the first vampire. Category:Species Category:Immortal Category:Primordial Category:Vampire Category:Undead Category:Supernaturals